


Před Draky - Jaina

by KadetPise



Series: Argona - O dracích [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: dragon - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Krátné představení Jainy z knihy O dracích a lidech.
Series: Argona - O dracích [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020154





	Před Draky - Jaina

„Tak povídej, mladej, co vidíš?“  
Mladý kněz se podrbal za krkem, vlasy měl mokré potem. Plahočili se lesem v letním vedru a ani stín je nezachránil před dusnem. Přidřepl si k mršině. Srna zírala do nebe, krk měla podříznutý a v břiše jí zela díra, kterou by protáhl pěst. Kůže pod řeznou ránou byla odchlíplá a zvíře okousané.  
„Nějaká bestie, šelma. Asi vlk nebo kočka. Podřízla ji, nažrala se a zdrhla.“  
Starší kněz zavrtěl hlavou. „Koukej očima, Adame!“  
„Promiň, promiň.“  
Adam ukončil akademii teprve před měsícem a od té doby s Wilhelmem cestoval a učil se pořádné práci lovce. Měl ale pocit, že by se mu lépe žilo za úřednickým stolem než na lovu bestií. Nejhůř mu bylo, když vypadali jako lidé, cítil se mizerně, když je střílel. I přesto, že věděl, že jsou to jen bezduchá zvířata.  
„Ta díra,“ poradil Wilhelm.  
„Taková zranění většinou nechávají škorpióni. Bodnou ocasem.“  
„Vidíš, že když chceš, tak ti to myslí,“ zazubil se Wilhelm a rozhlédl se. „Buď ostražitý, prý to zabíjí dobytek, zvěř a nikdo to pořádně neviděl.“  
Adam položil ruku na revolver a očima přelétl koruny stromů. Zatím řešil jen vesnické spory, nikdy nelovil opravdu divokou bestii. Nervózně přešlápl, pak si uvědomil, že Wilhelm už zase jde, tak se spěšným krokem rozběhl za ním.  
„Až to tady doděláme, tak tě naučím pít,“ zazubil se Wilhelm.  
„Aha,“ vykoktal Adam. Dlaně se mu potily. Jestli bude muset sáhnout po zbrani, určitě mu vyklouzne z ruky. Zpanikaří. Měl poslechnout mámu a stát se knihovníkem. Nemusel by chodit po lese, třást se strachy a…  
Wilhelm před ním prudce zastavil. Adam do něj málem vrazil.  
Vyjekl.  
Ze zad Wilhelma trčel zkrvavený nůž.  
Ne, ne nůž. Špička ocasu. Zajela zpět. Wilhelm, dávící se vlastní krví, padl do listí.  
Adam vytáhl revolver.  
Tohle přeci vůbec není škorpión, napadlo ho, když viděl jantarové oči.  
Pak se svět začal točit a Adamovo bezhlavé tělo žuchlo na zem.


End file.
